Lemon nacre v 50
by Aeromenca
Summary: The fifth and final installment in this series. This one is a legitimate lemon instead of some stupid word play, making it actually worth reading. So do so. In this story, Kirby is a female human, and Meta Knight is a male human. More details inside.


**Alriight...awkward. terrible work by my standards, so I'm revising everything. Hopefully it'll be better...anyways, new revised chapter ready for you guys, enjoy! Still can't believe I let this slide as "Aeromenca" standards...ugh.**

 **Lemon Assortment Editing A/N-uhm...Kirby is a girl human, and Meta Knight is a male human in this lemon. If you want a picture, look up "Kirby as a girl human" on Google images. Anyways, enjoy the lemon! Oh, this is completely new in terms of to you guys, as I have never before published this out, so enjoy the extra work I did just for you guys!**

* * *

KIrby follows Meta Knight into the arena. The arena consisted of a single platform in a empty room. Meta Knight tells her to stay put while he does something. Meta Knight goes around to the other side of the platform, places his cape down, then goes to see Kirby again. Meta Knight thinks some dirty thoughts to himself as he approaches Kirby, successfully arousing himself.

At this point, Meta Knight is more than ready to go to town on Kirby. He sneaks up on her, before jumping and tackling her. His hands go low to feel her pussy area. He notices it's wet, but isn't surprised. He notices kirby looking straight into his eyes, unfearing anything.

 _all that training and help must have paid off. Now I get some of this delicious extra pink pussy._ Meta Knight thinks to himself

 _boyle, boylleee...boy...boyleee...boyle._ bo, _boyle (he's sooo hot! I think. and he helped me out of the goodness if his heart. I want him in me! Better check if he's hit, though.)_ Kirby thinks to herself

Kirby is getting wetter by the second, she really wants him. Deciding she must be sure he is really a boy,, She suddenly jumps up and grabs Meta Knight's mask, then tries to pull it off, much to Meta Knight's dismay. He pulls it back instinctively, but then lets her have it, figuring it's okay at this point.

"What the...okay. if you must." Meta Knight says as he let's go

 _he must really like me if he's letting me take off his mask. Kirby thinks to herself as she pulls his mask off_

As kirby pulls Meta Knights mask off, Meta Knight takes off his gloves and quickly moves the lowest part of Kirbys one-piece out of the way, revealing his oh-so-juicy prize. He suddenly sticks one finger in her, causing Kirby to moan.

"Oooohhh.." Kirby says, but then immediately curses to herself for letting Meta Knight know she can talk.

At the same time Kirby sees his real face and confirms her hunch.

"You are very hot indeed." Kirby complimented

"Hehe..you need a mirror, because, mmhmm..I'm hard just looking at your face." Meta Knight counter-complamented

"You can talk?" Meta Knight asked, appalled

"One would think that's the first thing out, but like you're cool with it though." Kirby said

"Hell yeah I'm cool with it. Now I can talk with you." Meta Knight stated

"Yes..." Kirby half stated half moaned due to Meta Knight pumping his fingers in her pussy as he asked the previous question

"All this time...you could talk. Wow. This deserves punishment, Kirby." Meta knight said in a husky voice, while speeding up his fingers.

"What kind of punishment? Ooooh! Yes, yes! Punish me harder!" Kirby asked, then yelled at Meta Knight, winking after she finished

"..." _man, I'm about to do it...that wink...tells me that she wants it, and I'll be more than happy to give it to her.._ Meta Knight thought to himself

"What's the matter? Am I too...beautiful for your breath to be held in?" Kirby asked

"That's it...you're getting it now." Meta Knight said

"Getting what? A dirty look?" Kirby said in mock fear

"Grr...hmm...no, just your hot pink pussy dirtied up. By me, that is." Meta Knight stated

Meta Knight immediately bent down and started to eat her pussy out after he said that.

"Mmhmm!" Kirby moaned as Meta Knight bent down at started to eat her out.

"You like that? I've got more coming your way." Meta Knight said, barely audible.

Meta Knight then takes off all remaining articles of clothing attached to the two so they can have some fun.

Kirby didn't say anything, just stretched out, ready to be banged. Meta Knight responded by eating her out quicker, his tongue moving rapidly, covering every inch of her pretty pink pussy, causing Kirby to moan rather loudly. He sucked on her clit, earning a very loud moan. After awhile Meta Knight stuck a finger into her hole and pumped it in and out, causing Kirby to moan louder. A couple minutes later, Meta Knight got bored and thus came around to suck her tit, but Kirby jumped up and tackled Meta Knight down to the ground.

"Mm...what to do with you...?" Kirby pondered

Right then, Kirby felt Meta Knight's member pop up and smack her in her lower lips, which made her turned on and wet as she thought up an idea.

"You could get off me. Then we could finish this." Meta knight blankly suggested

"Annnd, where's the fun in that? Besides, I have a better idea." Kirby seductively said, winking and bucking her hips

After she finished talking, Kirby bent over and started sucking him off, bobbing her head up and down as she did so, making Meta Knight arch his back and moan loadly in response.

"Whaaaa..oooohhh..." Meta Knight started, but was immediately cut off by the sheer pleasure of kirbys masterful arts of cocksucking

As soon as he tried to talk, Kirby took the whole thing, all 10 inches, into her mouth. She gagged on it, the vibrations nearly sending Meta Knight over the edge. Kirby released his member from her mouth, licking the tip as she let it go, then took it back into her mouth, using her tongue to move up and down on his long cock. She used her hands to rub him up and down while she sucked him off. Kirby looked at Meta Knight's face to see his face of pure bliss. While she was suckling Meta Knight off, Meta Knight removed her one piece completely, exposing her beautiful form to him. Kirby had to stop sucking for a moment and was about to take off the rest of Meta Knight's clothing, when he took Kirby's right tit into his mouth, doing the same motions he felt on his dick a moment ago, causing her to moan.

"Hey! Two can...ooooohhh..." Kirby was cut off

"..play at that game...?" Meta Knight finished Kirby's sentence, causing her to grunt and make a face in dis-appointment

Meta Knight got bored rather quickly, so he snaked up back to her height, then kissed her full on the lips, a kiss which she happily returned, and Kirby multi-tasked by de-dressing Meta Knight fully while she returned his kiss. Their tongues didn't want to fight (they don't know how) so they moved onto the main event.

Meta Knight took her into his arms, shifting her into a doggy-style position, parrelel to the ground, with his member's tip pointing at her enterence, ready to take her as his own.

"You ready? This us going to hurt..."Meta Knight warned Kirby

"Y-yes...and I know. Just do it already." Kirby responded

Meta knight thrust into her enterence, Breaking her hymen. Suspecting a scream, Meta Knight kissed her full on the lips in order to muffle the scream that never came, which she returned, oddly only wincing a little bit when she had her only barrier inside of her broken. Meta Knight didn't stop to wonder, he just kept thrusting into her enterence quickly and pleasurably, with Kirby's juices acting as lubricant, and also causing load moans to escape their kiss from the two lovers, as they separated just to start moaning in pleasure. Meta Knight kept thrusting into her tight, wet enterence, the wetness acting as lubricant for a nice slushy pleasurable first time. Within minutes the two reached their limits.

"I'm cum-um-UM-MMING!" Meta Knight stuttered as he yelled a warning

"M-me too.." Kirby stuttered

Meta Knight screamed as he came, Kirby following moments later. Meta Knight's legs collapsed, causing Meta (night to fall on top of Kirby. The two were exhausted, but excited at what just happened.

"Mm...that was great...we should do it again sometime." Meta Knight said

"Mmhmm...I'll make sure it's even better that this time...you're not telling anyone I can talk, got it!?" Kirby seductively stated, then accusing yeled

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Meta Knight re-assuringly told kirby

And with that the two fell on top of each other, almost instantly falling asleep.

 **Ok, that took a half of an hour to edit. Lots of pre-writing mastery words and lack of details, plus a couple spelling errors/typos, and plenty of non-capped proper nouns. Well, other than that, we now officially have a new lemon added to my assortment, this one new entirely, and being quite dirty, too. Well, I gotta go do some other things, but don't forget to review or leave a lemon suggestion! Bye! And take care!**


End file.
